


Mike Murdock

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [87]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: Years ago Matt pretended he had a twin brother. Then he had to pretend to be the twin brother he doesn't have. But now Mike is-- somehow-- real and running around New York. It's a lot to sort through while Matt's still coming to terms with his feelings for you.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Series: Matt Murdock imagines [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/332446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mike Murdock

“Wait, Matt, you have a brother?”

Foggy gasps. “You haven't heard about Mike!”

“Oh, God.” Matt knocks back the rest of his second beer and stands. “I'm getting some hard liquor for this conversation. Feel free to start without me.”

Foggy always feels free to talk about Mike. He's shocked he hasn't told you this story yet. A gross oversight he'll remedy immediately. “So, Spider-Man sent a letter to our office talking about how he knows that Matt is Daredevil,” Foggy explains, hushed. “Matt, when confronted, said— and I quote: You've forced me to tell you about my twin brother, Mike.”

Karen laughs at the memory. "Oh my god, I forgot he said that!"

" _How_?" Foggy exclaims.

Karen can't stop giggling. "I don't—" She's interrupted by another fit of laughter. "I don't know! You have to admit, things got a little out of hand after that."

"A little? This was the stunt of the decade— and this is _Matt_ we're talking about here."

"Oh my gosh, Foggy, remember? When we aked after it he said—" She's still laughing. "He said his twin was _shy_ and asked Matt not to mention him.”

Foggy rolls his eyes and turns back to you. “Of course, we didn't believe him so he pretended to plan a trip then showed up to our office as his ‘shy twin brother’. He didn't think that one through because _Mike_ was the furthest thing from shy. It was like Matt took every bit of himself that he hides from the world so he'll come off as a mild mannerd blind man, and projected it onto 'Mike'. He came to work in the loudest printed shirts he could find, his hair all over the place, and Elton John glasses. We found him reclined back in his chair with his shoes up on the desk.”

“Are you serious?”

“We couldn’t make this up if we tried.” Karen laughs. “Did you see how Matt got up and went to the bar? He didn’t even try to defend himself. Imagine hipster Matt. Not nice sweater vests, a scarf, and loafers. Think colored skinny jeans, an untucked printed button-up, ankle boots, the whole nine yards.”

“Guys, the only way this could get better is if you told me there was a fedora involved.”

Foggy lights up at that. “Karen! Do you remember?”

“How could I forget? When his hair wasn’t perfectly wind-tousled enough, he had a fedora.”

“It was white and had a yellow feather.” Foggy states, beaming.

Matt comes back to the table and sighs. “You guys couldn’t have at least left that part out?”

"She guessed, Matt! What, were we supposed to lie to her?" Foggy asks, still having way too much fun.

Matt can only grunt in response.

“It’s okay Matt, we all make mistakes.” You squeeze his shoulder.

“I was suspicious the whole time,” Foggy continues. “Not only had I never heard of this _Mike Murdock_ , but when Matt decided to come into the office and claim to be his own twin, I thought: this is exactly something Matt Murdock would think was a good idea. Then, the more time he spent with us, the more I thought, hey, this guy is exactly like Matt if he decided to say: fuck it. And neglect all his responsibilities.”

“You guys have no idea how much joy this is bringing me right now.”

“Oh, we have an idea.” Karen laughs.

When you turn to Matt, he looks like he’s contacted Strange to move his astrial form to another plane of existance. There's this pasted on smile on his face but it looks more like a grimace.

“Oh, Matt.” You put your hand on his back. “We can move on if you’re that uncomfortable.

“Don’t let me stop you guys from having fun.”

“Come on, we want you to have fun too. You’re here, drinking with us, we’re not trying to make fun of you.”

“Oh, I’m definitely making fun of him.” Foggy clarifies. “Karen?”

“Oh yeah.”

Matt makes a vague gesture at them with the hand holding his scotch. “It’s fine. I deserve it.”

“There’s the Matt we know and love!” Foggy announces.

“Oh, gods. This has been great, but I have to work tomorrow. I’ll see you all later.” You stand, putting your coat on. “You’re a gem, Murdock. I’m comin’ in for a hug.” You lean down and put your arms around his chest from behind his chair as you place a peck on his cheek. “Bye guys.” You wave at Foggy and Karen as you leave.

Matt waits to hear you get into your car safe before he starts talking. “Was that necessary, guys? You know I…” He can't bring himself to say how he feels about you. Not even to his friends who already know. He's _hopeless_.

“What, buddy?” Foggy prompts.

“You know how I feel about her.”

“She doesn’t.” Karen points out.

Matt frowns. “Well, you two aren’t helping my chances with her by telling _Mike Murdock_ stories.”

Karen shakes her head. “I disagree. You did hear her, right? She called you a gem and kissed you.”

“It was a friendly kiss in front of you two.”

“Yeah, we both saw it. It was flirty. You aren't actually together, I doubt she's going to start by making out with you.”

Matt grimaces. “I doubt it’ll happen period.”

“Well, yeah, with that attitude,” Foggy says.

—0—

A couple of days later, you’re waiting to meet Matt for coffee when you glance at the table next to you and see not Matt, but “Mike” sitting there, sipping on a latte.

"Oh my God. Are you fucking with me right now?”

Mike _looks_ over his glasses at you. "Not yet but I can't say that I mind the idea.” He winks. At your stunned silence he sighs. "Alright. You look like you've seen a ghost— or something like it. How do you know my brother?”

“Matt, come on, this is getting ridiculous. Come sit with me.”

“I'm not who you think I am, doll. Christ, the guy doesn't tell anyone about me, does he?”

“He told me that you’re not real.”

Mike furrows his brows. "Not real?”

"Matt, come on.” You say, exasperated.

"Hang on, I just got here.” Matt's voice comes from across the table as he settles into his seat.

You whip your head up to look at Matt before you turn back to the redhead staring at you, bemused, one table over. Matt, why is your _fake_ twin brother here?”

“Yeah. And since when am I fake?” _Mike_ asks as he pulls a chair up to your table.

Matt sits there with his brows furrowed and his previous grin melting off his face as he hears his own voice accuse him of slights that— until this very moment— he was unaware of. Well, he was aware of the slights. He wasn't aware the slights found a way to take human form. As the lawyer sits there, floundering for an answer, his four working senses try to make sense of the peeved reflection of his own making sitting beside him. How or why this is now his life, he doesn’t know.

“Who the hell are you?” The words come tumbling out of Matt’s mouth as he thinks about how close the obvious intruder is to you. He wants to pull you away from the other (man? Shifter? Skrull? Mutant?).

You and Mike give each other accusing stares. “What? He knows who I am.” You say at the same time.

Mike’s eyes narrow behind his ridiculous shades before he grabs your arm in a bruising grip and hauls you out of the chair. “Walk with me, little lady.” He growls into your ear.

Well, that got out of hand real quick. Matt stands, opening his mouth to tell this man to back off, but you shove “Mike” away before he can do so.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

Mike throws you against the table, holding you down by your neck and leaning over you. “Tell me why you were pretending to know my brother.”

Matt hauls Mike back by the collar, pulling him away from you, and sending him stumbling to the ground. Matt follows, holding the other man's wrists to the quaint cobblestone patio. “Listen, buddy. I don’t know who you are or what you want but I’ll tell you how this is going to go. You’re going to leave your money on the counter— enough to pay for your drink, my friend’s, and a big enough tip to make the waitress watching us right now forget we were here. Then you’re coming with me, answering every question I have, and staying the hell away from my friend, do you understand?”

“Alright, little brother, calm down. I don’t know why you’re putting me on trial here for trying to protect you but I’ll come along.” Matt finally eases off the other man. Mike stands, fishes his wallet out, makes eye contact with the waitress, and holds up a couple of bills before he sets them down on the table. “There. Step one, done. Where are we going?”

—0—

The decided venue was the office. Once the three of you settle in the conference room, Matt laces his fingers together on the table and leans forward.

“Now is when you start talking.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say. Sure, we don’t see each other often— well, you never _see_ me.” He laughs.

Matt’s reaction can only be described as a growl. “Jokes like that are reserved for friends. Something you’re not.”

“I’m family. That’s gotta count for something.”

“It might if I had any but my family is dead.”

“Matty, did I do something to you? I know we’ve grown apart over the years, but I don’t think I’ve ever done anything to make me _dead_ to you.”

Matt furrows his brows at the utter sincerity the other man is displaying. “Who are you?”

“You okay Matty? You’re usually more intuitive than this. Maybe I need to stop telling everyone that you’re the one with the brains in the family.”

“Answer me, dammit!” Matt bangs his hands on the table.

“Jeez, it’s me, your brother, Mike. I know I can be reckless but I’m not a threat to you or your friends.”

Matt can hear the truth in Mike’s words, so he means the following words less accusatory than they end up coming out. “I don’t have a brother.”

“You know what, Matt, you’re not the only one who gets to demand answers here. I know I’m just your bum brother, while you’re the one with the fancy law practice but you know what? I’ve made it this far. So put your superiority complex away for one second of your goddamn life and level with me.”

Matt sits there in shock. It’s odd having an argument with someone he’s never met and having them pin him so, unfortunately, spot on. He hears you mutter a “ _Yikes”_ next to him. Matt takes a deep breath. “What do you want to know?”

“I want to know what the hell is wrong with you. I know we don’t talk much but what— are you disowning me now?”

“Mike,” Matt sighs. It appears that this is a real conversation he’s having. “For once, I’m not being dramatic. I have no idea who you are or how you got here. I don’t have a brother. I once pretended to have a twin— also named Mike— to get myself out of a pinch. That worked out about as well as you’d expect.”

“Then how do I remember you? We grew up together. I got into a lot of fights as a kid. Didn’t do well in school. Dad always begged me to be more like you. I _hated_ you, Matt. My poor, crippled little brother who was still somehow better than me.”

“Little brother?”

“I came out first, Matty.”

Matt snorts. “I’ve never had a sibling, but it seems like this is par for the course.”

“Oh yeah.”

"Mike, is there any chance that you're from an alternate universe or something? Do you at any point remember… I don't know, a portal of some sort, or something?”

Mike scoffs. "You don't think I would'a thought to mention somethin' like that, Matty?"

Matt sighs. "I don't know. Spider-Man has more experience with these things.” Matt doesn't realize his mistake until Mike calls him out on it.

“Spider-Man? Yeah, that guy has more experience with most things than you.”

“Obviously. I meant in the weird, not twin, clone department. I mean, there are enough spider people that no matter what universe you live in, you have more than one in yours.”

Mike eyes his brother. “Right. Well, unless you know how to get into contact with him, let’s get back to the subject at hand.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“It would be nice if you put away the melodrama and acknowledged me.”

“Mike, I told you that I’m not being dramatic. I understand that that’s a thing I can be— somehow it’s how we’re in this situation— but I’m not trying to disown you. I have no memory of you. Growing up, it was just me and dad. Then it was just me."

“What about Karen and Foggy? They’ve never mentioned me before?”

Matt runs his hands through his hair and sighs. “I have never had any inkling— no sort of hint that you’re anything more than something I did when I was young and dumb.”

“Well, Matty, since I’m so inferior to your now older and more mature self, I’ll leave you alone so you can pretend I don’t exist. At least I know why we never talk now.”

“Dammit, Mike, that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to spare my feelings, Matt. God. I wonder if all the clients who worship you would keep you on that pedestal if they knew what an asshole you are.” He storms out, slamming the door behind him.

Matt turns to you. “I’m sorry. I need to fix this.” He stands, grabbing his coat and cane.

“Yeah, sounds like you have a lot of work.” You grab your purse and make your way to the door with Matt.

“Hey, I never got a chance to ask if you’re okay after what he did.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You consider making a joke about not minding having Matt’s face hovering over you under different circumstances but the fear of it falling flat holds the words back.

“I’m sorry he hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Matt grimaces but doesn’t disagree. You know Matt well enough to know that it’s to save time and an argument, not because he agrees.

“It’s _not_ ,” you reiterate.

“In any case, from what I understand, he looks like me.”

“Spitting image.”

“Well, I hope it won’t change how you see me. You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

You pull Matt in for a hug. “Of course.” You leave a soft kiss on his cheek before you pull away. “Anyway, it was more startling than anything else. Slamming someone onto the table isn’t exactly socially acceptable. I wasn’t _scared_.”

“Good. I’m sorry, again. I wish we could’ve gotten a chance to catch up.”

“Next time. I’ll be very interested to find out any developments with this brother of yours.”

“Yeah, me too.”

—0—

You’re at the store when you see a familiar mop of red hair peeking out from under a baseball cap. He looks out over the shades he’s wearing, surveying the area. Then his eyes fall on you and he freezes. You give him a small wave and a smile. He may have attacked you, but as far as he knew, he was protecting his brother. He seems like he could use a friend or two.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here,” you say as you walk over.

“You can’t help a fella stay under the radar?” He hisses through his teeth, looking around.

“Why are we under the radar?”

“Daredevil’s after me.”

“In the supermarket?”

“I came into the supermarket to get away from him. If there’s something I know about the guy it’s that he won’t come and start a fight somewhere like this.”

“That’s true.”

“You know, you won’t ever catch me complaining about the presence of a pretty girl, but shouldn’t you be runnin’ the other way or tryin’ to wail on me after what I did the last time we met?”

You shrug. “You were trying to protect your brother. It was sweet, if misguided.”

“Matty sure is lucky to have you.”

“Have me? Oh, he doesn’t— we’re friends. Unless that’s what you meant, then, yeah, I guess, we’re all lucky to have the friends we do.”

Mike grins at you. “I didn’t mean in the platonic sense. But it’s good to know that you’re not dating my brother.”

“And why is that?”

“It would make it pretty awkward when I did this.” He brings a hand up to your face and pulls you in for a kiss.

You’re shocked at first, but as the kiss continues, you find that you don’t mind.

“If you two love birds don’t mind, my wife will have my head if I don’t get this fancy cheese she told me to pick up.”

You pull back from Mike, glancing down at the cheese display you're standing in front of.

“Right, sorry.” You step out of the way but Mike doesn’t move.

“Sure thing, pal.” Mike leans into the older man’s space and lifts his sunglasses to read the shopping list. “Cranberry cinnamon goat cheese. Delicious.” Mike takes a second to look at the selection of cheeses and passes the cheese in question over.

“Thanks. In about a year she’ll be sending you on errands for her.” He laughs and pats Mike on the arm.

“Oh, I’m already in training. Having a lady boss you around is the only way to live your life.”

“How else would we get anything done?” The old man winks at you before he walks away.

“So, was that all part of your plan for staying under the radar?”

“I can’t say that it was but I’m not disappointed with this turn of events. Are you?”

“That depends. Why is Daredevil after you?”

“I got no idea. I think Matt sicked him on me. I know they’re friends and Matt didn’t seem too keen on me bein’ here.”

“What’s he trying to do to you? Are you a criminal?”

“I mean, I’ve had to do a lot to get by over the years. I’d say that I’m not prod of a lot of them, but it don’t keep me up at night or anything.” He pauses. “I think he’s trying to kill me. Not because of any of that, but to get me out of the way.”

“Okay, let’s get out of the cheese section.” You take his hand and head him to the limited beauty isle. It's bound to be empty, everyone knows grocery stores are ridiculously overpriced when it comes to that stuff. “Okay, first off, Matt would never put out a hit on anyone, much less his _brother_ no matter how weird the circumstances are. With time, I have no doubt that Matt would love to have a relationship with you. Also, Daredevil doesn’t kill.”

“That’s real' helpful, hon. What, did you read that in the Daily Bugle?”

“Listen, _buddy_. I’m helping you out here, so don’t get smart with me. For your information, I know him personally.”

“Why don’t you go talk to the guy, then?”

“You know what? That’s a great idea.” You take his hand and lead him outside and back to the alley.

“Woah there, can we not—”

“Calm down, I won’t let him hurt you.” You tug him further along and glance up at the rooftops. “Hey, _Daredevil_ , quit being a drama queen and come talk this out already.”

It takes a minute. Long enough for Mike, who’s already antsy, to try to tug his hand out of your grip. “He’s not comin’ out, which is fine by me. Let’s go, doll.”

“Oh, he’ll come out, because I’m not moving until he does. And neither are you.”

“Listen, I’ve played along this far but—” Daredevil cuts him off by landing in front of you in the alley.

“Mike.” Daredevil nods.

“Daredevil.” Mike eyes him wearily.

When neither of them continues, you roll your eyes. “Daredevil, do you want to let Mike know why you were following him?”

“Your brother didn’t hire me. You left New York, presumed dead. Why are you back now?”

“I—” Mike stops short, not sure where to go from here. He doesn’t have an answer. “Would you believe me if I told you that I forgot?”

Daredevil sighs. “Yes.”

“Look, I’ve got a pretty big blank in my memory from when I left New York to now. I don’t know why I’m here, but I am now. I know you’re friends with my brother. I got no idea why he’s pushing me away like this. Can you put in a good word for me?”

“I doubt it.” Matt then knocks Mike out with one well-aimed punch to the jaw.

“Matt! What the flying fuck?!”

“I have a small team I’m working with right now. They have someone who can help with him.”

“Matt— help how?”

“Why do you care? He threatened you. Or is there something going on between the two of you now?”

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you mean what am I— back there, you were kissing in the middle of the grocery store.”

“He kissed me.”

Matt lets out a breath in disbelief. “You didn't exactly object.”

“You get all that from my heartbeat? Jump more rooftops, fewer conclusions. And why should I object? I’m single, he’s single— presumably. Why am I on trial all of a sudden?”

“He’s not mentally stable.”

“So you’re taking him to get help?”

“I’m taking him to find out what’s going on.”

“Then take me with you.”

He mutters your name in a scoff. “I can’t.”

“Why? You’re working with a team, right? So they’re heroes, and you don’t have to worry about my safety. That means he’ll be safe too.”

“He will be.” _Although I don’t know why you care so much_. He resists the urge to say. “I can’t carry both of you.”

“So I’ll help you carry him.”

“I don’t need help.”

“So give me an address and I’ll meet you there.”

He sighs. “The _address_ is a rooftop on 45th.”

“Cool. Which building?”

Matt sighs and grits out an answer.

“Thank you, I’ll see you there.”

“I guess you will.” Matt mutters after you get in your car. He’s not sure he likes how protective you’ve gotten of his twin.

—0—

The psychic Matt’s friend had contacted was a strange little man but these days, it’s stranger _not_ to be strange. So, you took it in stride. Mike woke up and started struggling when the psychic got there, but he was put back to sleep with the touch of a finger. His diagnosis was that Mike believed everything he was saying with his whole heart. Matt could’ve told you that. So, back to Matt’s team’s secret… library? you went. Mike’s still out, which is concerning, but Matt assured you that he’s fine. This… _Reader_ guy throws around a lot of superhero jargon explaining how he accidentally created Mike. They talk about ‘undoing’ him, Matt freezes for an instant before there’s an arm around your neck and hot breaths exhaling into your ear. All the vigilantes in the room go quiet. Clearly, there’s something you’re not getting because nobody’s _doing_ anything.

“Mike put the gun down,” Matt says with all the authority he can muster. It doesn’t change the fact that he’s trying not to panic. He loves you and he can’t lose anyone else.

 _Oh._ That’s what that feeling in your side is. “Mike, you don’t need to do all this. I’ll come with you.”

You feel his head shake behind yours. “If we don’t leave like this, they won’t let me leave at all. Now, I don’t know what all this _undoing_ is about, but you’re not going to do it to me.” He lowers his voice as he starts backing up. “Come on.”

Mike leads you outside, where he takes the gun away from your ribs. "Sorry about that but you heard them in there. I knew that if I didn’t give them a reason not to, they’d get rid of me. Couldn’t think of a reason they’d listen to besides an innocent woman.”

“Mike, I’m really sorry. I know I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“Well, you kept your promise. Thanks for treating me like I’m a person.” He lets out a breath. “Did you hear them in there? They were sayin’ I ain’t _real_. Does it matter how I got here or what I remember? I’m _real._ ” He murmurs the last word.

Seeing him hurting like this, so confused that people are out to kill him, only knowing _his_ reality, it breaks your heart. “Mike, come here.” You open your arms.

He eyes you for a moment in disbelief— and isn’t that strange? Matt’s face staring right at you. But this isn’t Matt. It might be his fault that Mike’s here right now, but Mike is right. You don’t see how it makes a difference how he got here.

“It’s okay. I have no idea what I’d do in your situation. It must feel like you’re completely alone.”

He lets out a harsh breath and comes to wrap his arms around you. “Thank you. I’ve attacked you twice now and you’re still the kindest person I’ve come across." He pauses. "I was never going to hurt you.” He murmurs.

“I know, it’s okay.” You run your hands over his back.

“I know I got knocked out last time I asked this, but could you talk to Matt for me? You’re right, I am alone. I know he doesn’t want anything to do with me but he seems like he has a soft spot for you. I bet if anyone could talk him around, it would be you.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, doll.” He's bereft of his usual confidence as he says it. “I better run before those guys come out here and find me.” He leans in and kisses you on the cheek before he sprints off.

You give him some time to get a head start before you head back in.

Matt meets you at the door with a crushing hug. You don’t know what you were expecting, but it wasn’t that. Not in costume, and not in front of his new team. You don’t know if Matt’s _ever_ hugged you like that.

“Thank God you’re alright." He lets out a harsh breath. "I knew I shouldn’t have brought you along.”

“Hey, it’s alright. I hate to break it to you, but unless you were going to implement some of that blunt force head trauma you’re so fond of giving criminals, you weren’t bringing Mike here without me. Anyway, I was never in any real danger.”

Before Matt can respond, you hear Reader let out a snort. “Is that what he told you?”

“Yes. And I’d bet my life on the fact that it wasn’t navitee or softheartedness when I believed him.”

“Sounds like you already did.”

“And I’m here telling you about it, so that means I was right. Why don’t you save that condescending tone for someone who needs it?”

“Alright, guys I know there’s more to discuss, but we’ve all had a long day.” Matt cuts in.

Reader extends his hand to you. “Thanks for not being afraid of the glasses.”

“Nothing to thank me for. People shouldn’t have to have a blind friend to understand that you’re not made of glass.”

“You do though.”

“I do. It was nice meeting you all.”

“She says after being held at gunpoint by her friend’s secret twin brother.” A dark haired man— also wearing glasses— comments.

Looking around the room, you have to wonder if Matt is collecting other superfriends with a penchant for dark glasses. You shrug At the dark haired man. “Details.”

Reader lets out a breath. “Hold on tight to that one, Daredevil.”

 _I’d love to_ , he thinks. Instead of saying that, he lets out a laugh and bids everyone goodbye before herding you out.

“Can you make your way home from here?” Matt asks.

“Yeah…”

He lets out a breath. “I mean, are you okay by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine, Matt. But I do want to talk to you sooner than later.”

“Meet you at my place? I can’t exactly take a cab dressed like this.”

“Yeah, okay, see you there.”

—0—

“Alright, what did you want to talk about?” Matt asks as you both find your way to the sofa.

“Mike.”

He doesn’t respond right away. “...okay. Why?”

“Well, your friends back there seemed pretty keen to get rid of him. You’re not going to let them do anything to him, right?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“What do you mean why do I care so much? You’re the vigilante who’s so against killing. Why _don’t_ you care?”

“You heard Reader back there. He’s a fragment created by powers. He’s not a person.”

“And _you_ heard Mike. I know you were listening to our whole conversation. Didn’t you hear the way he was pleading? How can that not break your heart, hearing someone on the verge of panic, repeating the words ‘I’m real’? Look, I get that it would be easier for you if he disappeared. I get that at one point he was a mistake you made when you were young, but he’s here now and he desperately needs a support system. So, he has a lot of holes in his memory, but that means he needs _help_.”

Matt sighs. “You’re right.”

“I know. I’m glad you came around so fast. Now we need to find him.”

“Hey, before we do, I know I’ve been kind of passive aggressive about it, but for real, do you feel anything for him?”

“Matt, he materialized days ago. You’ve been there for all our encounters, what makes you think I have any sort of feelings for him?”

Matt shrugs. “Well, he kissed you earlier and I heard your heart, it jumped both times.”

“Your heart would jump too if an acquaintance sprung a kiss on you in public. As for the second time— I believe you're referring to the kiss on the _cheek_ — I feel bad for the guy, Matt. He has no one and after all that, I was glad he felt like someone was in his corner. In another circumstance with someone else it wouldn't be okay, but I didn’t mind." You shrug. “Besides, what can I say? I’m partial to people with your face.”

Matt freezes. “I— you were okay with it because he looks like me?”

You pause. “Okay, that makes it sound weird. That’s what I get for hedging. I um, this isn’t how I wanted to tell you. Honestly, I didn’t ever think I _would_ tell you.” You clear your throat. “I um, I like you a lot Matt. That was my way of feeling it out, indirectly telling you that you’re hot.”

Matt grins. “I’m hot? You know, I’m blind, so you’re going to have to go into more detail about that for me.”

“Shut up, Murdock. You won’t get any pity from me.”

He hums. “Thank God. That sure would put a wrench in this thing we have going.”

You look him over for a minute. “We have a thing going?”

“Now that I know you’re attracted to me we do.” He pauses, not wanting to break the spell of flirtiness you have going, but needing to confirm before you go any further. “It is… more than attraction, right?” He asks, more sincere. “Because the feelings I have for you— I don’t know if I could handle having you at all if I had to let you go as soon as I had you.”

“Matt, you are so dramatic. Do you think I'd tell you something like that if I didn’t want a relationship with you?”

“I had to make sure.” He murmurs. “So, a kiss wouldn’t be out of the question?”

“No, Matt, a kiss wouldn’t be out of the question.” You grin as you lean in to connect your lips.

Matt returns the kiss with everything he has— which it turns out is years of pining that he finally has an outlet for. It's... a lot. Good. But a lot. “I love you.” He breathes, resting his forehead on yours as your lips part. “I know it’s early but—”

“No, Matt.” You kiss him again, gripping his shoulder where our hand is resting near his neck. “I love you too. We’ve known each other long enough to say that without backtracking.”

Matt moves his head to rest on your shoulder, breathing in your scent. Being this close to you, it overwhelms him in the best way. “Good, because I’ll want to say it a lot from here on out.”

“Do it, then.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Matt sits up and kisses you again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I guess this means you can stop kissing my brother.” He grins.

“Oh shut up. But yes, I’ll tell him to knock it off. Speaking of which, do you hear anything that could lead us to him? He’s running around out there all by himself after a band of powered vigilantes tried to kill him.”

Matt sighs. He knows you’re right, but all he wants right now is to take a minute to enjoy this new discovery with you. “Alright. I’m going to my room. I need to calm down from all this and right here, you’re completely taking over my senses.”

“What does that _mean_? Do I smell?”

“Everyone does, a little.”

“ _What_?”

“I’m joking. Mostly. Anyway, it _means_ that I’m so happy to be here, with you, like this, that I’m letting myself get lost in you. I’ve been letting the constant hum of the city melt away in favor of taking you in in every way I can.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad, then.” When he doesn't move for a minute, you nudge him. “Go on, go find your brother.”

Matt shakes his head. “My brother.” It’s not that you’re wrong, but it’s a hell of a sentence to get used to hearing at the age of 28. Matt strips down to his boxers— he’s not chasing Mike down in broad daylight as Daredevil— and sits down on the floor. It’s a battle of wills to push the here and now away, to push _you_ away and do what he needs to do. For once, the city isn’t screaming at him— not like normal— and now he has to seek it out. Matt doesn’t need to search long, he just follows the sound of peeved New Yorkers. (Well, a specific brand of peeved.) _“What’s wrong with him?” “I’m walkin’ here!” “Mom, why is that guy running?” “Come on, honey.”_

“He’s headed toward Central Park,” Matt says as he comes out of his room, dressed in normal clothes.

“Alright, let’s go.”

—0—

Once you get to Central Park, Matt locates Mike again. He’s sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. You take a seat next to him while Matt remains standing. Mike’s head pops up to look at you in surprise. First, that someone’s invading _his_ bench, and then that it’s the one person he has an inkling of trust in and the last person he expected to see.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Last I checked, this was a public place.” Matt comments. “Central Park isn’t exactly under the radar. Mine or anyone else’s.”

“ _Matt_.” You scold before turning back to Mike. “We had a friend help us find you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you on the run, thinking people are trying to kill you.”

“You heard them, they _are_ trying to kill me. Please, I can’t handle feeling crazy right now too.”

“Mike, I talked to them; everything’s okay. Daredevil helped us find you, so if he and his pals were still after you, he would’ve come himself. He knew he’d scare you off, so he had us come alone. I talked to Matt like you asked. He’s here to help.”

Mike glances up. “Is that so?”

Matt nods. “I have a feeling you’re going to be a pain in my ass but you’re… family.”

“What, you don’t think I’m… fake or whatever anymore?”

Matt sighs. “I understand what you are now. I didn’t grow up with a brother, but as far as I’m concerned, I have one now.”

Mike lets out a breath of relief. “Thank God. This has been a real nightmare for me, you know that?”

“I know. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I’m here now.”

“We both are.” You pat his knee. “Do you have somewhere to go tonight?”

Mike hesitates. “No. I’ve been wracking my brain, trying to think of what possessed me to come back to New York, trying to remember the flight here, anything. I can’t remember. Do you think what they said about me—” He trails off.

“It’s true.” Matt confirms with absolutely no bedside manner. “Any way you look at it, I’m responsible for you being here. First, for pretending to be you, then for rambling for long enough that Reader fell asleep reading my briefing. As far as I can tell, you’re smart. I’d hate to find out where those smarts will turn to survive if left with no other option.” He pauses long enough that you have to prompt him.

“And…”

“And I think that you could lead a full life if you didn’t have to focus on survival. Like I said, you’re family now. I don’t have a lot, but I’m willing to share what I have with you for as long as you need it.”

“I— thanks.”

It breaks your heart to see all of Mike's character subdued like this. “Hey.” You bump shoulders with him. “You hungry?”

“Starvin’.”

—0—

It’s been… a long day. Mike is safe, snoring away on the sofa while you and Matt finally enjoy some alone time now that you’ve confessed your feelings for eachother.

“Hey, Matt.”

“Yeah?” He murmurs, running his hand along your shoulder.

“How deep is Mike sleeping right now?”

“...Deep. What did you have in mind?” You can hear the grin in his voice.

You shrug. “I was thinking how great it would be if we could take advantage of being a couple.”

“Oh? And how could we do that?”

You lean in and kiss him, sliding your knee between his as he opens his mouth to you. Sure enough, he starts grinding down on you. “Do you still want to play coy with me, Murdock?” You grin as you pull back.

“Absolutely not.”

—0—

“Cheers, guys! You know it’s been a year since Mike showed up in the flesh?” Foggy muses. The restaurant you’re at is way too fancy.

“Should we sing happy birthday?” You ask.

“ _That_ is a great idea.” Foggy says.

Matt, of course, is against the idea, this being the nicest restaurant he’s ever been to, but he doesn’t dare voice that. This is Mike’s world now that he spent the last year conning his way up the Wall Street ladder. If he wants your band of very off-key and unfortunately, unashamed, singers to serenade him, well, he’s paying for dinner.

“No one’s ever sung me happy birthday before.” Mike concedes.

His arm is around Karen. _That’s new_. Matt’s not sure how he would’ve felt about that a year ago but it’s not even in the realm of his decision. Anyway, the two of you have been going strong for a year now. If Karen likes Mike and all his… flamboyancy, good for them.

After a rendition of happy birthday that has the nearby tables glaring— justifiably— you lean into him.

“Mike, I love your suit. So much.” You tell him. “Matt, it has iridescent dragonflies on it.”

“Thanks!” Mike grins, holding out his arm to look at the sleeve. “The guys at work tried to make fun of my style at first but nobody says a thing to me now that I’m the boss.”

“I’m still amazed at how fast that was.”

He shrugs. “I think on my feet and I’m charming. That’s really all you need.”

“So, Mike, what are you going to do with the promotion and pay raise that comes with it?” Foggy asks.

“I don’t know. All this kinda snowballed. I started looking at some penthouses.” He shrugs. “You guys did good for me. I have no idea where I’d be slumming it if you hadn’t helped me out so much at the start. Gettin’ me papers an’ all. Feedin’ me and keepin’ a roof over my head. I want to make sure you guys can keep those hearts bleeding. I’m getting you a better office to run your practice out of.”

“Wha— Mike you don’t have to do that.” Matt scrambles to say. On his bad days it’s bad enough knowing how much better fake him is doing out there. He doesn’t need charity from the guy too. “We’re doing—”

“That’s so generous of you, Mike.” Foggy cuts Matt off.

He shrugs. “I have to do _something_ to make sure I’m not one of the sleaze bags I work with every day. I don’t want you guys to worry about a thing. I know how much pro bono work you do. Anyway, I can tell Foggy here has some sense. He’ll take my money.”

Matt lets out a breath. “Thank you, Mike that’s— it’s a lot.”

“It’s really not. Anything for my brother and his friends.” He pauses. “I guess you guys are my friends too, now. How ‘bout that?”

“Yeah, Mike, we’re really happy you came along.” Karen smiles.

“Well, I know _you_ are.” He murmurs as he squeezes her. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About my nature— _human_ nature and what that means. I don’t know how to be sincere, not well, not often, and not to most people. I know I was modeled that way and sometimes I wonder if I have the ability to change.” He lets out a laugh. “I guess that’s one of the most human questions you can ask. But if anyone deserves sincerity from me, it’s you four. After having a year of being _real_ , a year of actual memories, I understand how that foundation I started with— I was a husk of a person. But I— I guess I just want to say thank you for treating me like a full person— for helping me _become_ one. I couldn’t have done it without you.” He looks you in the eye and nods as he says that last part.

“Mike, you’re going to make us cry,” Foggy says.

“We all love you, Mike. We’re glad we stopped Reader from casually ‘unmaking’ you too.” You assure him.

—0—

When you get home to your now shared apartment, Matt pulls you in for a kiss.

“Hey, babe, what was that for?” You ask.

“Tonight isn’t Mike’s birthday. Technically, he showed up a year and two days ago. Do you know what tonight _is_?”

You think for a minute about what was happening around the same time Mike showed up last year. When you remember, you’re a bit ashamed that it took you so long. “Awww, Matt, we got together a year ago.”

“We did.” He grins and leans in to kiss you again. “God, I love you so much. I loved you for a while before I worked up the nerve to say anything. That’s something I’ll always be grateful to Mike for, even if he did like kissing you a bit too much at first. But that assertiveness is why I made him up in the first place. It wasn’t on purpose, but he kicked my ass into gear. Him coming along and shamelessly flirting with you— the way you didn’t seem to mind— it reminded me that you weren’t going to sit around forever and wait for me to come to my senses.”

“That sounds dangerous, you running around out there without your senses.”

He snorts. “Glad I had the good sense to finally confess my feelings for you, then.”

“I’m glad one of us did. We both wasted a lot of time.”

“We’re together now. That’s all I care about.”

You hum, resting your head on his chest. “So, are we going to stand in the walkway all night or are you going to take me to bed, Murdock?”

He hoists you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist. “Yeah, I’m taking you to bed.”


End file.
